As Cold as Ice
by TheAngryOrchard
Summary: Modern AU Elsa is mugging, stealing, and trying to pay the bills for her sister and herself. Her life of crime helps her as well, she loves the power she has over others that she can't have over herself or her powers. It all changes when her partner in crime, stumbles into something bigger than both of them. She must choose between the life she knows or the life she wants.
1. The Score

"Give me all your money...", the females voice cold and stern comes from behind the young couple walking alone.

The two turn simultaneously and quickly realize what is happening. Two assailants, wearing black hoodies and masks covering most of their faces holding knives, both very slender one significantly taller than the other stand behind them. The two froze.

The second assailant calls out, "did you not hear her? Give us your fucking money." His voice is desperate and has a slight accent. He steps towards the couple, and pushes his knife closer to them.

"E-Eric, I'm scared", the young girl, no older than 17 years old, screams as she slides behind her boyfriend.

"If you don't hurry the fuck up, we're gonna make you wish.."

"Okay, okay", the boyfriend finally says in a calm voice, darting his eyes between the icy blue eyes and the dark brown eyes of his attackers. "You can have our money, just let's not do anything hasty."

_He's trying to keep the situation calm._

The female attacker smirks under her mask, almost sure the man can see it when his eyes widen, right before he goes flying back from the impact of her punch. "The fuck are you to tell us what to do", she lets out a laugh. Smiling even harder as the boy scrambles to his knees holding his face, a chill permeating around the point of impact, unsure if he should fight, run, or just comply and hope. "Your money or Red gets it next."

"ARIEL", Eric calls out as the thug of a man grabs his prey holding a knife to her throat. He, now smirking through his mask as well, lets out a chuckle. "Please...", eyes welling with tears as he pulls out his wallet , "...take It, just don't hurt Ariel."

_Fucking pathetic._

The shorter of the attackers kicks him in the face, his wallet goes flying along with some blood shooting out of his nose. Hearing sirens in the distance, they knew it was time to go. The girl thug elegantly walks over, picks up the wallet, and leans in close, whispering to the beaten and broken man, "be happy we didn't have more time to _play_ with you." A chill runs through his spine as her cold breath glances against his ear. "AL, time to go!", she calls back to the other thug, who was having a little too much fun holding the, now sobbing, 17 year old girl close.

"Aww, the fucking cops always ruin it right when it gets to the best part", and he throws the girl at her boyfriend still bleeding in the street. The two run off laughing, the female clutching their prize in her hand. When they were far enough away from the action, they sneak into a alley way and pulled off the masks. The female let a tight blonde braid fall to her shoulder, over her porcelain white skin, and the man revealed his dirty, disheveled black hair and middle eastern skin. Still laughing very hard, "did you see that bitch of a man who could barely keep his feet from leaving that slut there?", a pet name he used for all girls outside of the few he ran with, out of respect or fear no one knew. His voice grew filthy, "It was so nice having someone so sweet and innocent..."

_Ugh, now comes the fucking creepy part._

She quickly cut it off, "before you go into detail about what went on in that twisted fucking skull of yours, _AL_", making a point to show her irritation at what he was about to say. "Let's take a look at who our victim du jour was", she lightly mocks.

Al wincing at her tone, "aww Elsa, you always want to get to your favorite part..."

She shoots him a cold stare, but this was always her favorite part, looking through the personal belongings of others gave her a thrill. She controlled their money, their credit cards, and everything they were stupid enough to leave in their wallet or purses. The power she feels when this happens is intoxicating to her. Like a kid with a new toy she rips open the wallet tossing the money aside to Al, who scrambled to gather it all.

_That's right take all your fucking money, I don't even care this feeling of control is all I need._

She starts tearing through all the cards in the wallet, grabbing the license glancing at the name 'Eric' once more before pocketing it for later. She finds a fishing license, a yachting permit, some credit cards, and a few pictures.

_YES!_

She starts looking through the pictures, one is of the boy holding a fish, one of him and a dog out on the beach, and the last one is what Elsa was looking for, the thrill she wanted. It shows the two they had just attacked sitting at a dinner table. She was reliving what just happened, the rush that her mugging and beating of that young boy had done for her. Tantalizing images of his blood reeling across her mind, the look of fear when they first turned around, everything...

"ELS", Al screaming finally snapped her out of it. He was holding some cash in his hand offering Elsa her cut. "This fucker must have been loaded, had almost five hundred in his wallet. Wanna go trade his cards in to my boy for some weed before this fucker has time to deactivate them?"

Elsa sneers at the thought of this, she doesn't hates the drugs. She hates anyone her partner deals with.

_They are all just as big of scumbags as he is._

"Yea, fine, but I'm not smoking there. That place is a shit hole and after ripping off 'Prince Eric', I'm feeling fancy."

The boy laughing again, "where are you going then cause I'm staying there", turning to Elsa shoving her. "Going home to YOUR shit hole? Maybe trying to share with your friend Kristoff and that princess slut of a si...",

SLAM, before he could finish his sentence Elsa pinned him against the wall by his shirt with her hand cocked back ready to strike. "Please finish that sentence... I'm in my happy place, we just had a good score, I got to kick the crap out of some pussy wannabe marine, and now you want to fucking drag me back to reality. So go on Aladdin, give me a reason to make tonight just that much better." She was cold, calm, and terrifying. The more said, the more the air ran cold and the more her hand began to glow an icy blue.

The boy now frantically apologizing, "Els, I'm sorry please don't hit me, please I'm just a gutter trash street rat. I don't mean it like that, please." The fear in his eyes and voice was enough to Elsa to know she got her point across, but just in case. CRASH! Aladdin screams as her blue fist smashes into the wall right next to his head sending sharp long icicles just barely missing his face out in all directions. She releases his shirt and he slides down the wall, staring up at Elsa, who looks back with anger and contempt.

"Lets go get the pot, and you stay with your fucking friend, Gazeem. Both of you sicken me, you two deserve each other." She turns and walks out of the alley leaving Aladdin to pull himself together.


	2. One Step Behind

It felt like they had been walking for hours. Grabbing at her wrists, a nervous twitch Elsa developed over the years, yells starting to get annoyed, "Where the hell is he for fucks sake? This is not is normal turf." The chill in the air is the only thing keeping Elsa calm. In all the muggings and attacks she's been a part of, she's never found herself at a disadvantage due to her powers. "I swear to fucking god Al... If we don't find him soon he can keep his weed and shove it right up his scumbag as..."

"It's not nice to name call", a voice taunts as a short man seems to appear out of thin air from the shadows.

"Gazeem!", Aladdin runs over and gives his buddy a pat on the back, "you are really far from your normal hang outs."

His sleazy voice was enough to make Elsa cringe, "I heard there was something big going on... something even your partner couldn't compete with." This anger in Elsa's face was obvious and Gazeem noticing it immediately, ridicules, "what's wrong sweetie, afraid another cheap mugger's gonna come and take your spot?"

_Scumbag... If I didn't want to keep my powers away from cocksuckers like him... I wouldn't hesitate to freeze his ass off right here._

"Listen, asshole", Elsa snaps, her hand grabbing at her wrist trying to contain her powers, "we have some credit cards here from some loaded rich boy, they are yours for an ounce each." Elsa hated talking to Gazeem, she hated even more talking to him about drugs, something he obviously knows infinitely more than her about.

"Oh ho? Right down to business, eh? Hand 'em here", Gazeem smiles, holding out one of his slimy hand, only to have Elsa throw the cards at him. The thought of touching him made Elsa sick. He picks one up, pulls out his phone, and tells Aladdin, "tell your bitch of a partner to chill the fuck out or she can kiss any sort of deal tonight goodbye." With that he turns his back and starts typing in the card numbers.

Elsa almost lost it, "The fuck you call me?"

Aladdin moves quickly next to Elsa, making sure not to get in between them in case she did fire off a bolt of frost, "whoa, whoa, whoa, think before you act. Why are you letting one small time drug dealer push your buttons." He was trying to calm Elsa down with logic, for some reason though, all it was doing was pissing her off more. Anger growing inside her, Aladdin could see it her icy blue eyes getting the same gleam as before. He leaned in "Think about this, you ice this guy every gang banger in the city who deals with him is going to be after you. You gotta stay one step ahead of the hit man, this guys not worth it. You're going to make us both criminal enemy number one."

Elsa still barely listening, "let them come, I can protect myself, and I'm not going to kill him maybe just put him in the hospital." She lifted her hand letting the power aching to be released seeping from her fingers.

"You're going to out your powers cause one dealer called you a bitch?", he didn't dare touch Elsa for fear of her turning on him. "You can protect yourself, but can you protect your sister?"

Elsa froze.

_Anna? Why would she even be involved here?_

"Your lifestyle is supporting both your sister and yourself. If you couldn't deal with the criminals around here anymore, what are you going to do for money. More so, if his entire chain of command is looking for you, don't you think it's only a matter of time before they find out where you live." Aladdin could see his words affecting Elsa, "calm yourself down before you get us both fucking killed."

Elsa put her hands to her side grabbing at her wrist again, "Everything looks right on my end", Gazeems voice crawled into Elsa's ears. "An ounce each is a fucking bargain for these cards. I don't know who the hell you knocked over, but he had some good shit." He pulls two baggies out of his jacket, throws one to Aladdin, and one at the ground in front of Elsa. "Whoops, butterfingers", Gazeem curled his mouth to a disgusting smile.

Elsa scoops up her weed and storms away, leaving Aladdin behind. Last thing she heard was Aladdin laughing to Gazeem, "So I hear you lifted a weird broach from a jewelry store a few weeks ago that looked like a bug, you manage to sell that thing yet?"

Elsa pulls the black hoodie over her head as she walks, her light blue shirt underneath sparkled with tiny buds of frost. The extra distance they walked to get to Gazeem eased her commute back home, but it also scared her how much closer the crime was getting to her home.

_Anna..._

Thinking about what Aladdin said as she walks, she was so close to letting it go just to teach some shitty dealer a lesson. The anger in her chest burns, the chill in the air fogging over windows as she walks by.

_How could I let that fucking little shit almost get the better of me... He only pushed a few of my buttons and I fell right into his hands._

Shuttering at the thought of Gazeem touching her, Elsa glances down, and she pulls her phone out of her pocket to check the time. "Shit!" It was midnight, Anna was going to start worrying and last thing Elsa needed was more unwanted questions. Cursing to herself again, Elsa did not want Anna knowing how she makes the money she makes. Elsa sped up her walking trying to get home before her sister begins her worried calling.

_Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! Why the fuck couldn't Gazeem have hurried the hell up? Why couldn't I have just left the god damned weed for once? Why the fuck can't I just be a normal person?_

She looked up at the car window, now frosting over very rapidly at the cold Elsa was emitting, "oh yea, cause it feels so. god. damned. good." Smiling smugly, she spun around the corner and saw her home.

_I don't know what Aladdin was talking about, it's not THAT big of a shit hole_

She starts pushing back against her escaping powers. Approaching the door, she takes a deep breath in and lets it out trying to calm herself and control herself, the chill lessening with each passing moment. Ever second she let waste away though causes Anna to worry. She grabs her wrist one last time, unlocks the door, and walks inside, "Anna, I'm home!"


	3. One Door Closes

**A/N after more than one person told me about Anna sounding a bit too dramatic in this chapter I changed some of her dialogue. Not sure it helps, but she doesn't sound so much like a crybaby now.**

* * *

"Elsa!", a redheaded girl, hair in braided pigtails, lets out a sigh of relief, jumping off the couch littered with school books, and runs up to her sister. "I was so worried. You were supposed to be home an hour ago! I was so scared, you know how it's been getting worse and worse out at night, and when you didn't come home..." The girl rambled, sounding a bit agitated , "You need to find a new job away from the bad part of town."

_Heh, if only you knew Anna, your sister is part of the problem._

"Y-yeah, there was a mugging by the bar, so the cops were making it a real bitch to get home." Elsa instantly berated herself for this, as Anna's eyes became less angry and more fearful for her sister.

_Smooth..._

"Please", Anna's voice was more demanding now, "start looking for another job. I know we don't live in the best of neighborhoods, but it's even more dangerous over there at night. Every night you walk home, and I'm scared one of these days, you will be the one the cops are asking about."

Elsa, trying to calm her sister, put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm tough Anna, no one is going to be able to get close to me without me going all yellow belt karate on their asses!" Elsa let out an animated laugh, causing her sister relax a bit.

"I know you work a lot of hours, so you can't really help getting out late. I'm lucky they let you leave this early most nights. I just, I worry a lot, you know that." Anna pulls her sister into her arms, which sent a blush over Elsa's face. "You're all I have since mom and dad passed. I just want you to be careful."

_Oh Anna, get hurt? If only I could have thought of a better reason as to why I bring home large amounts of cash every night rather than working at a bar. I'm not going to be getting hurt any time soon, I'm doing the hurting. I almost wish it wasn't true, but it just feels amazing looming over someone and reveling over your fresh prey. _

"Anna, don't worry, I'm not going to..." Elsa didn't want to lie to her sister, "let anyone hurt me." Reaching out for Anna's cheek, she let her sister lean into her touch. Anna let some of her worry melt away, but quickly snaps away from Elsas hand.

"Elsa, you're freezing!" The young girl grabs her hand, blowing warm air on it. This made Elsa shutter a bit, feeling Anna's warm air against her chill, still lingering from her anger at Gazeem. The feeling of her sister was the only thing that compared to the thrill she felt while terrorizing her victims. Dragging her into the living room by her hand, getting angry at her sister again, Anna pouts, "why don't you ever wear a heavier jacket than that damned hoodie, it's starting to get colder out there." Elsa was just enjoying Anna's warmth against her still cold skin, not even listening to her sister.

"Uh-huh", the blonde responds entranced, enjoying every moment that Anna's warmth melted the ice beneath her skin. Pulling the hoodie away from Elsa grasp, she throws it against the couch and turns back to her sister, still trying to warm up her hands. The anger Elsa had inside quickly dissipated, whenever she was with her sister.

_Man, no matter how mad I am or how shitty this life is, Anna can always make me smile even if its by yelling at me._

"Come on, were getting you some dinner and something hot to drink", Anna still clasping Elsa's hand between her own, drags Elsa through the house to the kitchen. Elsa allowing Anna to steer where they go, could smell the scent of a fresh cooked meal. This made Elsa realize just how hungry she actually was.

_Oh my god, if I could come home to this every damn day I'd die a happy girl._

Anna, finally letting go of her sisters hand, pulls out a chair, "You work too hard, stay here for just a minute." Anna grabs a plate and opens the stove wide to show some chicken, she had been keeping warm for Elsa. After putting some on the plate she grabbed a mug and poured some coffee out of a pot, "the chicken might be a bit dry cause it's been sitting in the stove for a while, the coffee I made just before you got home, though!"

Elsa took both from her sister, her empty stomach doing flips. She was starving, but that's not the only reason her stomach was in knots. There is another reason, that Elsa did not want to admit to right then and there. "Oh man, I am starving." Elsa could not start fast enough, taking a small sip of her coffee before devouring half of her chicken. Anna, staring, couldn't help but giggle at her sister.

"Hold on, I'm going to go grab my homework. We can talk while you eat and I work", Anna smiles, almost spinning out of the room, desperate to get back to her sister. Finishing the chicken on her plate, Elsa gets up to grab another piece. She pulls open the oven hoping there is more chicken waiting for her, when Anna's figure appears back in the doorway. "What the hell is this?", her tone, so serious, so angry, so... hurt.

Slowly turning her head towards Anna, Elsa sees the bag of weed Gazeem gave her in the younger girls hand. Elsa was silent, a mix of rage and sadness began mixing in the young girl. Louder this time she screams, "what the hell is this!" Elsa still stuck, eyes wide, and fearful as to what reaction would come from her sister depending on her answer.

"W-where did you get that?"

"It fell out of your hoodie when I moved it off my books... What the fuck, Elsa!" Anna's eyes began to well with tears. Elsa wincing at her sisters tone and language. Anna cursed, but she did always try and refrain from using that word. "When..? Who..? How long...?", a thousand questions racing through Anna's mind at once. "I knew that this city was going to hell... but I kept saying to myself... not Elsa! She's the one person who I could count on. The one person who wouldn't... who wouldn't...", her voice began cracking. Elsa's chest stung with pain and guilt, she watched her sister push her wrists into her eyes trying to wipe away the tears of betrayal before they fell. The disappointment from anyone else, Elsa could give a shit about, just not from Anna. Not from the last person who thought Elsa was, IS still a good soul.

_Anna, I'm sorry. Anna, I'm doing it for us. Anna, it's not mine. Anna..._

Excuse after excuse, jumping into Elsa's head. None of them are without consequence, none of them make it excusable to Anna. Elsa could not bear to see her sister standing in the door crying , "Anna..."

"NO!" Anna cut her off, "n-no, I don't want to hear it. You were the last person I looked up to in this fucking town." She rips her hands from her face, looking Elsa in the eye for just a second. She throws the bag of weed at her sister, before running to her room slamming the door.

That glance, the single moment that their eyes met, was Elsa's crushing point. Her sister had always had the sweetest blue eyes, but there was no joy in her eyes now, no hopeful optimism, just a cold, scarily familiar, lack of hope for the world. Anna's eyes reminded Elsa of her own.


	4. Conversations with Myself

"It's not a big deal, just pack your bowl and smoke, you'll feel better", Elsa tries to convince herself, as shadows dancing in her peripherals, made by a lone lamp in her room. Sitting alone for hours, staring at the stolen license, she still tries to push the haunting vision of Anna, from earlier that night, out of her head. Continuing the pep talk to herself, "okay, you can do this, just take it out and pack it."

_You are fucking pathetic, you know that... You go out at night and rob innocent people for their money... and for what? The cheap high of feeling in control? To feel better about the fight against your own powers that you KNOW you're losing? Thinking that if it's you out there, it's somehow better than if some other piece of shit was attacking all these people?_

"I won't kill them, at least!", Elsa screams throwing the license across the room, trying to quiet the voices mocking her in her head. She scrambles to pick up her weed and light blue bowl, but ends up knocking them both off her nightstand. She hesitates for a moment, as she stares down at the drugs. Slowly bending down, she reaches for the weed, however the moment her skin comes in contact with the bag, it freezes. Pulling away, she grabs at her wrist instinctively and looks at her hand. Her entire palm is covered in frost. "No, no, no, no", Elsa mutters, struggling to keep her powers in check.

_You want to feel like you're not losing control. You want to feel like you're not just a fucking criminal. You want to feel like you could be the bartender your sister thinks you are. You want to feel like you could be there for your sister, and not have that fucking feeling in your chest. That feeling you bury so deep, that one that you can hear whisper to you every time Anna puts your needs before her own. What does it say, Elsa?_

"Shut up", the girl calls to the darkness.

_What does it say?_

"I said, shut up!", thinking she finally lost her mind, the girl slams her head into her hands, trying to block out the sounds coming from within.

_WHAT DOES IT FUCKING SAY?_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP", the girl screams against the silence, throwing bolts of frost and ice in all direction. As each patch of cold connects with the walls, it bursts into shards damaging everything it touches. Elsa could feel the anger welling up inside of her. She never let her powers fly this out of control before, always keeping at least a tentative grip on them. After attacking a few shadow, she could feel the last of her control slipping away. In an instant, all of her anger, sadness, pain, and guilt flew to her core and exploded outwards, destroying everything in its path. Draining most of her strength, she collapses to her knees. The room fell dark and silent. The last frost eruption encasing the lamp as well as a good portion of her things in ice. Living for the current moment of peace, her thoughts bring her, quickly, back to earth. Anna's eyes, from earlier that evening, pop into her head, accompanying one last realization.

_I am in love with you, Anna._

Too exhausted to form any more ice, she searches the dark ground for anything she can get her hands on. The first thing she touches, her bowl, soars out of Elsa's hand, with a frustrated scream. It slams against the wall and shatters, she peers into the darkness waiting for her eyes to adjust. When they finally do, all she can see is ice shards everywhere, a thick layer of her own frost, entombing most of the room. All but one of the shadows are now blending in to the darkness surrounding her. The last shadow was looming over her, tauntingly. Placing her head against the floor and curling into as tight of a ball as she could, she murmurs, voice weak, "Please, leave me alone." Looking back up, she could have sworn seeing a green light flicker, in the now vacant spot on the wall, where the shadow had lain. Control returns to the broken girl, not just over her powers but her head as well.

She looks to her side and sees the weed, snatching it up. There's no frost this time, no ice to pull away from. She slowly pulls herself to her feet, yanking on her door a few times, trying to break the ice sealing it shut, and hobbles towards the bathroom. Reaching for the doorknob, a faint sobbing stops her in her tracks, "Anna?"

_What is she doing up at this hour?_

Elsa walks up to her sisters door and puts an ear against it, listening for any sounds of movement. She hears her sisters whimpers coming from, what sounds like, right on the opposite side of the door. Elsa forces her hand to knock, before she can reconsider. "Anna? Anna, are you okay?"

"What's wrong? Run out of drugs, already?" Anna sneers from behind the wooden divide. "Mom and Dad basically drowned themselves in it, only fitting that their daughter follow suit." She cut deep with her sharp tongue, striking Elsa speechless. The long pause forces Anna to speak again, "do what you want, just leave me alone."

Understanding what her sister means, Elsa leans against the door, situating herself before speaking again. "I miss them too... but they both had a huge problem. They enabled each other. When either of them tried to get clean the other drag them right fucking back in. They never had someone show them how bad they were screwing up. How much they were hurting themselves and every god damned one around them... until it was too late. By the time we were old enough to see something was wrong, Dad was too far gone to know what was happening, and Mom just... gave up." Elsa puts her back against the door and lets herself slide down, so she was sitting almost back to back with her sister. "They weren't as lucky as us, you know? They never had someone show them where they went wrong, before it was too late. They weren't as lucky as me."

"And what is that supposed to mean?", Anna sniffles, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Elsa giggles a bit, "It means, if you would join me in the bathroom, I could use some help saying goodbye to a very bad habit of mine." Elsa falls backwards as the door flies open.

"Do you mean it?", Anna was still holding a picture of their parents in her hand, staring down at her sister who is now flat on her back. Elsa could see some of her hope returning to her eyes.

Elsa's cheeks begin to get warm, "only if you will help me... one more time." Before Elsa even finishes her sentence, Anna already has her hand out ready to help her up.

Anna pulls her sister to her feet, giving her sister a huge grin. The two march to the bathroom, ready to leave this as just a bad memory between them.

Elsa opens the toilet bowl cover and tosses the bag in. She stops at the last moment, embarrassed, purposely avoiding eye contact with her sister. "This is the part I need help with, just that last push over the edge." The warmth of her face intensifies, as Anna grabs her hand.

"Together then?", Anna comforts, smiling from ear to ear.

Elsa looks straight into her beautiful blue eyes, bites her lip, and nods, "Together!" They both push down on the lever and watch the bag swirl out of sight, "Never again", Elsa whispers to herself. Her face goes flush as Anna hook their arms together, and pulls her sister close.


	5. Anna and Kristoff

**A/N Sorry about the wait between chapters, weekends are the worst for work. Congratulations Frozen on your two big wins, and Happy Oscars to you! Now on with the story. :D Also, a thank you to /snzy/ for help with this chapter.  
**

* * *

Sitting in the dark on her bed, Elsa tries to relax. Letting her mouth curl into a slight grin, she lays back, crosses her arms behind her head, and breathes a sigh of relief. Her mind still rolling over how she left things with her sister. Elsa stares at the ceiling for a moment, letting her eyes slowly shut, hoping she can fall asleep before the sun rises. A quiet knock on her door, however, interrupts her dozing.

_What the hell, Anna's still up? It's at least four in the morning._

"Elsa?", Anna calls through the door in a hushed tone, "Elsa, are you still awake?"

_She's so fucking adorable sometimes._

Elsa blushes due to now openly thinking of her sister in this light. Not sure if she should pretend to be sleeping or answer her sister, the door starting to creak open interrupts Elsa's thoughts. "Anna?", Elsa's voice escapes, as she rolls her head over to see the door finish opening. She is left breathless by her sister, standing in the doorway, in a shirt clearly too big for her. For the first time of the night, Elsa is thanking the darkness for hiding the growing warmth, spreading across her face.

"Oh good, you're not asleep yet!" Anna smiles warmly at the silhouette of her sister.

_Oh my god, are you only wearing that shirt and coming to visit me? Is it my fucking birthday or something?_

The blonde's mind begins to wander, imagining what her sister is wearing under that shirt, and if all that separated the two, was the thin layer of cotton she saw before her. Anna was still standing awkwardly in the door, visibly starting to second guess herself. Elsa finally comes back to reality and confirms her alertness, "Yeah, sorry, my mind was elsewhere. I was just about to try to fall asleep."

"Could we talk for two seconds before you do?", Anna shyly asks, playing with the bottom of her shirt. Her head was down, but her eyes were not moving from Elsa.

_Like I could resist those fucking eyes..._

Elsa's face turns a brighter shade of red, "Yeah, whats going on?" Elsa could feel the warmth spreading, not only in her face, but elsewhere as well.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you, I'm really proud of you for what you did earlier", Anna starts inching her way towards Elsa. "It's not easy to go through something like that alone, so I wanted you to know that I'll be right here if you need anything", stressing her point on the last word.

_Wait, is she flirting with me? No, no, no, don't be fucking stupid, she's just being the bubbly loving sister you know._

Elsa rolls her head back towards the ceiling, worrying even the dark couldn't hide how red her face is, "I know you are always here for me. It's strange that, even though I know, it makes me feel better to hear it." She rolls on her side facing away from her sister, who was still creeping closer. A silence hangs in the air, but only lasted a moment before Elsa could feel Anna lower her body on to the bed, "I-I really want to thank you, you were really strong, and without you I couldn't have taken that last step past this", Elsa stutters out.

_Focus, you're fucking falling apart over here. This isn't like you, Anna's going to know somethings up._

Elsa feels her sister reach out and touch her bare arm.

_God, she's always so warm._

"El, what you did today was no simple thing, you were the strong one. You said enough was enough and took control of the situation", Anna's hand began rubbing her sister's arm. The heat of her touch was making the feeling between her legs intensify. "It's something I wish I could do with how I'm feeling", Anna piques Elsa's curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"I've just been having some strange feelings recently", Anna lays down next to her, cuddling up to Elsa's back. In an instant, Elsa can feel that Anna was only wearing the shirt she had on, and her mind starts to cloud with the lust for her sister. Her hands gripping the sheets tightly, she bites her lip, and tries to ignore the wetness spreading through her panties. Anna, reaches her hands around her sisters waist, pulling Elsa into a tight embrace, and asks, "do you know what I mean?"

_More than you fucking know!_

Elsa's hands are shaking from her tightening hold on the sheets, then it happened. Anna leans over her sister a bit, getting as close as she can, and whispers into her ear suggestively, "I see the ways you look at me, the ways you stare for that second too long, and I want you to know... I kinda like it"

Her body shakes twice, her mind melts from the feeling of Anna's breath on her ear and what she had just said. Moaning her name is all she can do, "Anna".

Fingers began finding their way under Elsa's shirt, gliding across Elsa's soft stomach. The older girls breathing starts getting shaky, "Elsa". Her body shakes twice again having her name fall off her sisters p lips, "do you want this?"

"Y-yes, so bad you can't even know", Elsa clamps her eyes down, trying to feel every touch, every breath, every movement made by Anna.

"Then it really sucks that you're going to have to get that", Elsa's eyes shoot open, she doesn't see the darkness of her room or feel the touch of Anna's fingers. She is on the couch, cellphone vibrating furiously, in her pocket. She groans, fishing for the phone in her pocket, avoiding the uncomfortable wet spot between her legs.

_I don't know what was the better part of that dream, Anna trying to take me, or my room not being a frozen mess... I swear to god Aladdin, if you just woke me up from that dream for some drug induced rambling about how you were just flying through the sky on a rug or something, I will fucking hospitalize you next time I see you._

Finally tugging her phone free, the name coming up is, in fact, not Aladdin but Kristoff. Elsa answers with a deadpan, "Hello...", her exhaustion blunt and obvious. The opposite end of the call was silent, Elsa could feel her frustration level rising, "Kristoff, you just woke me up from the best dream I've had in years, if you fucking butt dialed me, I'm gonna-"

Kristoff cut her off, "there's something big going on, get down here... now."

_What the fuck, this is the second time in twelve hours someone has told me something big was happening._

"And what, pray tell, is so big you had to wake my ass up in the middle of the night", Elsa desperately trying to recall how Anna's breath felt on her skin, how her touch lingered in all the right places, and how she said her name in such a seductive way. Elsa, squirming in delight, almost forgot Kristoff was on the phone.

Breaking Elsa out of her stupor, Kristoff continues, "trust me on this, you want to be down here right now. Have I ever steered you wrong before?"

_Kristoff has never led you astray before, but god damn it, I really want to see if I can fall back into that dream..._

Sitting up, Elsa lets out a large yawn and stretches, "Fine, at least tell me where I'm going."

The phone starts crackling with static, "just get to our normal spot, I can't talk anymore they are getting too close. Get here in twenty minutes", and the call went dead.

_What the hell was that about... and who is they?_

Elsa grabs her black hoodie and mask, and tip toes past Anna's room, peeking through the cracked door. Her sister is sound asleep. "Sweet dreams", Elsa whispers, blushing to herself. She makes it out the front door and now the race is on. "Twenty minutes, how the fuck does he want me to get there in twenty it would take me at least twenty-five if I was running." Elsa looks around and starts noticing that the air is just as still as when she was walking home earlier. There was still no movement anywhere, no stray cats walking across the street, no morning activity trying to finish up before the commute came, nothing.

Feeling daring after how the night has gone in her favor so far, Elsa pulls up her mask, and drapes the hoodie over her head. "It's time to see what I can do", a devious smile curling behind her mask. She lifts one foot and stomps it on the ground, ice starts forming under her. After a few seconds of the ice spreading, Elsa could feel her strength beginning to abandon her.

_Damn, this is actually really draining me, especially after what happened earlier..._

Elsa looks to the floor, her loss of control still stinging her pride. "Okay, if I can't do my entire path, maybe there's another way." The ice pulls back to Elsa, and the bottom of her shoes begin to frost and freeze over.

_If I can't make my path out of ice, I'll just bring the ice to the path. Now let's test these 'limits' I have._

The smirk on Elsa's face grows larger by the moment, as she puts her foot down and pushes off with the other one. She glides across the pavement effortlessly, her new ice skates speeding up the trip ten fold. "Twenty minutes", Elsa scoffs, "See you in ten Kris."


	6. The Man from the Bayou

The entire city was eerily calm, Elsa, actively looking for any signs of life to stop skating, could find no one.

_This is fucking strange, not even the drug dealers are out tonight. Kristoff you better be able to explain this._

Rounding the last corner, she hears a voice. "Don't you disrespect me little man! You're in my world now", the voice was booming from atop a roof where she normally met Kristoff. Elsa dissolves the ice on her shoes and stealthily, slips into the alleyway. She tries to climb the fire escape up to the voice both as hastily and silently as she can. The man speaks again, Elsa can hear it clearer this time, he has a creole accent, "Yes, that's the way, never underestimate a man from the bayou." Elsa reaches the last flight of the fire escape stairs when a puff of purple smoke came flying over the edge.

"K!", she screams, caring more about Kristoff's safety than the element of surprise. Elsa runs up the last flight, right through the billowing smoke.

The smoke clears, and Kristoff is on his back, elbows propping him up, a yellow mask is covering his face, but Elsa can see the fear in his eyes. A tall black man towering over him, his face covered with a skull mask, his neat dark purple suit and tall black top hat almost hides his skinny body. "Oh dear, looks like we have ourselves a damsel in distress coming to rescue her prince", the man snickers.

"Get the fuck away from him", Elsa threatens.

The unknown man lets out a hearty chuckle, "listen princess, if you don't want a mess of trouble, I reckon you better turn your pretty little self around and walk back from wherever you came from now. Your Prince charming over here ain't in a position to do no rescues tonight , you hear." The man turns his attention back to Kristoff.

"This princess...", Elsa sneers, "doesn't need any fucking saving."

Kristoff tries to calm her, "El, let me handle this!"

"Better listen to your boy here, sugar. We wouldn't you making things worse for Mr. K over here.", the twisted smile curling on the man's face was enough to make Elsa's ice boil.

"Listen to me, you fucking hick", Elsa says every word matter-of-factly. "This is your last chance to back up and run away like the bitch you are, before I get serious... you hear?", Elsa mocks.

"Ha, ha, ha!", the man laughs clapping his hands, "Princess, you got some of that there southern fighting spirit in you. I like that, darlin', I really do. But you ain't working at the same level I am, I'm in a whole other world. Now if you'd be so kind as to excuse me, I need to be rid of this boy before the rest of my associates arrive."

Her hands started to form some frost. Elsa "Oh, don't worry, I plan on making sure there is a body waiting for your associates."

Trying once again to stop Elsa's onslaught, Kristoff screams, "El! No!"

It's too late though, Elsa shoots two bolts of ice at the stranger, one barely misses his head, and the other collides with his hat, knocking it off his head and freezing it over. Elsa can feel this taxing the little strength she has left, hoping its enough to scare him away. "Am I still just a princess that needs saving?", she proclaims, desperate to not falter on her weak knees, hands looking ready to fire off another blast.

_This fucker doesn't know who he's messing with, after seeing my powers he'll be running sc- _

Hysterical laughter cuts Elsa's thoughts short, as the man throws his head back in fits. He turns to face her and through his thick laughter, he chokes out, "a little more than a princess I see, but sugar, your cheap parlor tricks ain't nothing compared to what I've seen." The anger in Elsa was now quickly turning to fear. He picks up his still frozen hat, puts it to his chest, and continues to chuckle, "let me bow down to The White Queen."

_I hit him dead on and he still wants to fight me? This doesn't make sense... This is bad. I can barely stand, let alone keep fighting._

"Do not give her a color! She is not in this, and if you're not scared of her, but what about me?", Kristoff's voice sends both questions and some relief through Elsa's mind. Kristoff was back on his feet ready to brawl.

"Oh, ho?", the man chuckles, "I see your boyfriend, finally off his rear and coming to help his dear mademoiselle."

Brandishing daggers and speed that Elsa has never seen before, Kristoff jumps into action and attacks the man, "she's not part of the colors, you are not going to drag her into this. I wont let you, even if I have to kill you right here and now!" Kristoff is slashing and stabbing, but the man is managing to dodge every swipe. Elsa tries to advance and help but the moment she takes a step her feet falter, and she stumbles.

After a few more attacks, Kristoff seems to be getting the upper hand, but then an unseen force pulls kristoff away, the man sneers. "I told you already, never underestimate a man from the bayou." Painfully aware that Elsa is still in the equation, the masked man weighs his options and opts out of a fight on two fronts, "I suppose that I should thank you for your hospitality, but I'm afraid I must be taking my leave. Oh, and please excuse my manners", he sets the frozen hat back on his head and walks to the edge of the roof, "I'm Doctor Facilier, don't mind the accent sweetheart it's french, but most call me The Purple Shadow."

Elsa stumbles forward again and threatens the man again, "if you ever come near my friends again, I will end you."

Facilier give one last half grin to Elsa and says, "don't you worry your pretty little head there. Next time I see you, I'm not gonna be alone, and your Yellow Rogue ain't gonna be around to help you princess."

Elsa gathers the last of her strength into her palm, lifts her hand above her head, and throws one last ice bolt, screaming "That's White Queen to you!" Facilier falls back off the roof to dodge, laughing. Elsa's legs finally give out on her ,and she falls to the ground starting to lose consciousness.

The only thing she hears is a muffled Kristoff calling her name, until she finally succumbs to the unwanted darkness.


	7. The Morning After

Elsa's eyes shoot open as she wakes up, panic written all over her face. She sits up, looks around, and realizes she's no longer on the roof with Kristoff. Instead, she is in her living room on the couch, a warm blanket over her legs and fluffy pillow behind her head. For that moment, Elsa wishes that all last night was a dream, and she almost believes it.

_This didn't happen, none of it. Facilier doesn't exist... Kristoff wasn't attacked... Anna and I didn't... Oh god, Anna. _

Her face goes flush as she recalls her dream with Anna, the night before. She lets herself fall back on her pillow, hair flying every which way. Draping her arm over her eyes, visions of last night still dancing through her head. Sighing, she 's stuck between being happy she's awake and worried about what is to come. Grabbing the couch, she hoists herself up to sit normally. As she rubs the sleep from her eyes, she wonders why Kristoff didn't put her to bed and then remembers what she did to her room the night before.

_Ugh, I'm not looking forward to cleaning all that up. Oh god, what time is it._

Toying with the idea of just ignoring what time it was and making some coffee, she wonders quietly when Anna would be home from class today. She finally fishes the phone out of her pocket, and has seven missed calls from Aladdin.

_Oh man, I am in no mood to deal with your bullshit this early..._

The unread text messages, however, grab her interest. There was one from Aladdin, that she quickly dismissed, and two from Kristoff. Her fingers fly unlocking her phone and pulling them up, she reads the first one. 'I told your roommate you came out to drink with me last night and you seemed upset. She was pretty angry behind the concern of you passed out, draped over my shoulder. She likes you a lot, lol! You might want to take care of that room before she sees it. Call me at 5 we still need to talk, obviously some where new, the world didn't stop spinning while you were asleep.' Breathing a curse under her breath, she opens the other text, 'And I should never be able to ask a criminals phone to take me home and have it ACTUALLY give me an answer, you dumb ass!'

Elsa cocks a half-smile, calls her friend a "douchebag", and hears a plate break in the other room. "Ugh, Darn it!" It was Anna.

_What the hell is she doing home._

"Anna?", Elsa calls, receiving a chilling silence back. She listens intently, no voice, no footsteps, no movement at all from the other room. Elsa asks again quieter this time, "Anna?"

The door separating the living room and kitchen flies open startling Elsa. Anna walks through it a look of relief faling over her face, "oh my god, how do you feel? Does your head hur- I mean... Glad to see you're awake, care to explain what happened last night?" Her face hardening and becoming stoic by the end of the her interrogation.

Elsa looks at the floor, her embarrassment showing in her face. "I'm not really feeling one hundred percent right now. Could we talk about this later?" Knowing her sister, Elsa could have guessed the answer. When Anna got into one of her moods, there was no snapping her out of it.

"It is one in the afternoon, I am missing classes cause my sister came home last night, so drunk that she had to have some guy, I've never even seen before, carry her in. After the tantrum you threw in your room last night, and where we left off..." Anna trailed off, Elsa couldn't look her in the eyes, she couldn't face the hurt that would be looking back at her.

"You heard that did you?", Elsa squeaks, feeling as big as her voice.

"I'm pretty sure old man Rafiki, three doors down, heard that!" Anna throws her hands in the air, getting more and more eccentric with each passing moment. "It was all going so good last night... Why couldn't you have just talked to ME about what was bothering you..? We were so close last night..."

Elsa's hides a smile tugging at her lips, when Anna mentions them being 'so close',"He's just easier to talk to about what was bothering me..."

"Why?!" Anna's frustration at her sister slips through. "Who is this guy that you can talk to him easier than you can talk to me?"

Her eyes finally meeting with Anna's. Elsa blurts out the first lie she can think of. "He's the guy I've been talking to recently."

Flashing behind her light blue eyes, something besides pain was threatening to overtake Anna. Elsa couldn't break the gaze with her sisters eyes, they were enigmas begging to be unraveled. Anna's voice, sneaking passed her lips, sounds a lot softer and almost sad, "l-like boyfriend, talking?" Elsa barely heard her sister, loosing herself in those eyes.

_SAY SOMETHING!_

"Yes... No... I'm not sure?", Elsa finally breaks the gaze looking off to the side.

_Why are you getting flustered like you and her even a chance. She's your sister... If she ever found out about how you feel, she'd hate you forever._

She continues, "He works with me and after the night I had last night, I just wanted someone to talk to who wasn't involved."

"Well then", Anna's voice curled with jealousy, "Next time you have a problem make sure you call Christopher!"

_What the hell is this? Is she jealous?_

Forcing herself to look back into her sisters eyes, sure enough, that was the emotion she was missing before. Jealousy seeps from both her eyes and voice, as well as being written across her face.

Anna stares back at her sister for only a moment this time, "Ugh, whatever!" and stomps back to the kitchen.

Elsa mumbles under her breath after the kitchen door slams, "It's Kristoff."

Anna screams back, "WHO CARES!"


	8. Reporting In

**A/N gonna try to get on more of a posting regiment (probably every Saturday), rather than OH I FINISHED LET ME SLAM THIS OUT. Also, /snzy/, is on full board after helping me with the past few chapters! Let's hope we can put out a good story for you all!**

* * *

Standing outside a deserted factory in an industrial park, Facilier paces back and forth mumbling softly to himself. Every few feet, he yells out, "merde jaune", and throws his hands in a random direction. An expensive looking black car rounds the corner and pulls up right in front of him. After a moment, he lifts his head, takes off his hat, and bows, "glad to see you found your way here without incident, madame ."

A beautiful woman emerges from the back door of the car, her black hair and dress blends into the darkness surrounding her. Her expression and mannerism clearly showing she is no mood any nonsense, "why are we not meeting at my specified location, and where the hell is yellow?"Visibly nervous, Facilier plays with the rim of his hat. "Well, you see, about that", he stutters, averting his gaze from the woman, rolling over which bit of bad news to deliver first. "Yellow won't be joining us, when I got there, he told me he wanted out. A coward's statement befitting of his color." He sends quick glances up at her, trying to gauge how she was receiving the news.

Her eyes, while calm, shine brightly with fury. "So", she snaps quickly causing Facilier to wince, "Kristoff thinks that he can just hide now that everything is finally restarting." She casts her burning glare down on Facilier, "and you... You just let him walk away?"

Between his nervousness and the fear beginning to overwhelm him, he starts tripping over his words, "b-but I didn't just let him walk away, I caught him off guard and was about to finish the job! T-then this girl showed up out of no where, she came up on the roof and-"

"A girl?", she interrupts with an agitated voice and Facilier sinks deeper into his shoulders, "a single girl came and stopped you from killing a man who now is the only FUCKING person who poses any threat to everything we are working towards?"

"B-but madame "

"Silence!", she exclaims. "There is no walking away from these fights. We came out on top in the last round and now he expects to just walk away. If he doesn't want to finish what we started then he is a loose end that needs to be tied!", now fully screaming at Facilier.

"Madame, please, let me explain. He will have to come back, he was originally one of the people under the last dark leader! There is no option for him", Facilier explains.

Anger burning in her chest, she yells again, "You still don't understand do you? These games have rules that have been passed down for years and cannot be broken. Once you become a color, there is only one way to lose that standing, die. There are no teams in this, even if you win, you can still be killed at any time. Kristoff was just an assassin, it was all he cared to be back then. Now he is trying to back out, and that is unacceptable." Breathing heavily, her glower boring a hole into Facilier, she continues fuming, "What if he gets to the next person who shows promise of receiving a color and enlists someone powerful to help him and not us?"

"I am truly sorry, Madame green, but that's where the other problem comes in", Facilier closes his eyes and hopes for the best. "I believe I am no longer the only new color who has emerged."

The fire in her eyes disappears instantly and there is a long pause before she speaks again, "...who?"

"I don't know her name, but she has control over ice. She did not seem very strong, but her ferocity and appearance... They all but screamed criminal, and desperation.", standing straighter now, feeling her ire change targets, "She seemed to have had a previous relationship with our dear yellow rogue, but everyone knows the real power in this world isn't magic... It's money. She didn't look like she was that well off, probably scrounging in the streets to stay afloat. If we make her a good enough offer she might just turn him over to us."

Her mouth curls into a smile, "well then, let's see now", she reaches back into the car and pulls out a long cane with a large crystal orb on the end. All at once the end of the cane ignites into green flames and she peers into the fire. "What color are we dealing with?" A small green light ignites, as does a purple one right next to it, a blue light burns brightly to the left, a yellow light to the right, and very faintly a white light flickers right above. "So our white counterpart has finally shown her face. While her light still burns very dimly, she is no doubt a contender in this fight. She will work for us, one way or another."

Facilier's face twists into the same evil smile, "do not despair Madame! All mistakes shall be corrected, and Kristoff will not last long enough to rally the others against us!"


	9. Flurries

_This sucks..._

Elsa's been walking on eggshells all day in an attempt to not spark Anna's wrath again. After the conversation they had earlier that day, last thing she wants is to annoy her sister anymore. Anna was making it clear that she had no intention of caving, a stubborn streak that would get the better of her from time to time. Every time she would enter the same as Anna, her sister would acknowledge her with a sideways glance, and stares at her for a moment, as if waiting for something, before leaving the room to go do something else.

_This really sucks..._

She attempts to give her sister some space by starting to clean her room up from the breakdown she had there the night before. After a few hours of cleaning, she picks herself up, wipes some sweat off her forehead, and sighs. Her room, while not completely clean, definitely looks more presentable, and has regained some functionality. The time to meet Kristoff is quickly approaching, but she doesn't want to leave off with Anna the way they did. She sits on her bed, still somewhat damp from the frost, and contemplates what she would even say to Anna. Should she continue weaving this web of lies she started? Maybe get a bit more into details about how Kristoff works at her job?

_Or tell her the friggin truth?_

This thought makes Elsa let out a snort of laughter. She practices how that conversation would go out loud, "Kristoff is not my boyfriend. He just carried me home after I threw some ice bolts at a man who was attacking him. By the way, I can control ice and snow! What? Oh, why was he being attacked? That's because he's my informant of big scores. I also forgot to tell you about that, we have survived this long off money I've stolen from others."

_This really fucking sucks..._

She walks down the hall, and descends the small flight of stair_s_. "Anna?", she calls out.

Anna walks out from the kitchen, a wafting of good smells following her. "What?", she says bluntly, still clearly upset.

_Anna always bakes when she's upset, it's pretty cute actua-_

Elsa stops her thoughts from getting away from her. "I, uh, I wanted to talk to you before I went to work." Elsa shifts her weight from foot to foot, trying not to look nervous.

"Okay?, each of Anna's answers are short and sharp, cutting Elsa with each utterance.

With a sigh, the older sister swallows her pride and looks at her feet, "I'm sorry, Anna".

Taken aback by the sudden sincerity, Anna was left speechless for a moment. "F-for what Elsa?", her face instantly softening.

Without looking up, Elsa continues, "After everything that went on last night, it was unfair of me to just up and disappear. You are the one person who, through everything that's happened, has always been right at my side. We were always struggling against our own loneliness, and I never saw you in the same fight as me." The guilt starting to overwhelm her, Elsa contemplates coming clean completely. Her voice cracks a bit as she fights back the tears welling in her eyes, "you are the one person who I feel like I can actually be human around. This city took something from me a long time ago, and you're the only one who has ever tried to give it ba-", Anna interrupts Elsa's heart breaking by wrapping her arms around her.

"It's okay", she comforts her sister, "we all have those moments where we need to get away." One arm around Elsa's back and another around her shoulders, letting her hand weave its way into her blond hair. "I know it's hard, I've tried to find a job to take some of the pressure off of you. You work so hard, and this city is so bad. There are days you barely have time to come home and eat, let alone have a social life. I'm glad you are meeting people and making friends, and maybe finding someone to... love."

_She hesitated... Why did she hesitate... She smells so good... Please never let me go... Being this close to her feels so right... I love you Anna... Please, please, please, never let me go..._

Elsa's mind races from one thought to the next. She is doing everything she can to control her emotions, fearing a repeat of last night. "But... But I already have...", Anna's hand gently leads Elsa's head into the crook of her neck. Elsa wraps her hands around Anna's waist and pulls her in as close as she can.

Anna hushes her sister, "I already told you, we all have those times where we need to get away. There's nothing else you need to say, just remember you can always talk to me about what ever is bothering you." The circles shes rubbing into Elsa's back are now having a bit more than a calming effect.

Elsa bites her lip, nuzzles her head into Anna's neck, and whispers into her neck, "I love you, Anna".

"I love you too, Els", Anna smiles, continuing to rub circles in between her shoulder blades. "I'm sorry, too."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about", Elsa whines, her hands grabbing fistfuls of Anna's shirt.

Anna lets out a breathy sigh, "I do, I've always had everything I needed. Whenever I needed money for books or for tuition or for anything, you would make sure everything was taken care of. You would go out to that awful bar and work your fingers to the bone to make sure the money was there when I needed it. You think I didn't see it in your eyes? Everyday you came home leaving a little more of yourself out there. This city is dying, and I'm watching you die with it. I watch the news between classes, things are getting worse and worse each day. And every day, you go out, you take the bus, and you walk through all of it, to go to a terrible job where terrible people drink away their terrible problems." Anna ever so slightly digs her nails into Elsa's back, making her sister's mind race again.

_Oh my god those nails... I thought I was going to get off later on those circles she was rubbing._

Elsa pushes her face further into Anna's neck to hide her blush, her stomach flutters, and she feels the heat starting to grow between her legs. "Anna", her voice shakes almost moaning.

Anna just pulls her in tighter, "Tell you what, tonight after work, I will make us a nice dinner and dessert, and we can keep talking, okay?"

Elsa just nods into her sister's neck, her voice escaping her in the moment. Enjoying every second spent in her sisters arms, the moment she ignored till now comes. Anna pulls away slightly, looking her sister in her eyes, "you better get going or you'll be late." Every nerve ending in Elsa's body burns with a need to lean in to her sister. She looks right into her eyes and can see something looking back at her.

_Anna is blushing... Why is she blushing... why do I want to kiss her so bad... Why do I feel like she wants me to..._

Her mind still racing, Anna pulls away before she has a chance to respond, "and, uh, I need to run to the store. To get uh, things for dinner."

She turns around and quickly walks back into the kitchen. Elsa stands there for just a moment, wishing for the warmth that was just pushed against her to come back. Yearning for her sister's touch to return. She closes her eyes, bites her lip again, and forces her legs to move.

_God damn it... Why is it whenever I'm this turned on, I have somewhere I have to be._

Elsa turns around, picks up her hoodie, and runs out the door.


	10. The War of the Prism

**A/N sorry for ****the late post my editor /snzy/ had some issues come up this week so he was behind,** as well as **the long chapter with no ladyboning/fluff in it**. This chapter really sets up the rest of the story though and the Elsanna will be back next week! I am doing another story for Anna week, the 20th through the 27th, and going to try to have that be complete by next week so I can release one chapter every day or two till it's over (juggling this and work is going to blow lol) 

**Love you all! /TAO/  
**

* * *

It was twilight outside, the light from the sun disappearing over the clustered buildings. Elsa surveys the area and her luck from the night before did not extend into tonight. The amount of people moving about the neighborhood was not as many as it normally was, but the ones there made her think twice about using her ice skates to speed up her commute.

_I could totally make it anywhere in the city twice as fast if I could use the same moves as last night. Why was it so dead out last night and even now there are fewer people out than usual._

Pushing this thought from her mind, Elsa pulls her phone from her pocket and keys in a message to Kristoff, "So where are we meeting?" She starts to walk towards her normal hunting grounds.

_This feels different for some reason... Like something changed from last night... After the fight between that doctor and I last night, everything just feels... Different?_

She hesitantly looks around and tries to not catch eyes with anyone. Quickly remembering what Facilier said about his 'associates' the night before.

_Strange?_

She stares at the ground as she walks before giggling to herself, "yeah, cause I am anyone to talk about something being strange." She glances at her hands feeling her powers push against her skin, as if they were trying to escape.

_...Wrong?_

This thought stops her in her tracks, she feels like someone knocked the wind out of her. She knows what she is doing is just to survive, but there is more of a reason than that. She feels powerful in that moment that her victim is looking up at her. She feels in control when someone else has lost theirs. She feels more than human in that moment where she controls their fate. Her mind began to spiral down into this negativity, but the chime of her phone receiving a text message, interrupts her train of thought.

The text message reads, "let's meet back up at the park by 10th. It'll be safer if we stay on your side of town. I'll be waiting."

That park was not far from Elsa's house and was actually back towards the better part of town.

_What is Kris playing at? He wants to meet, not only in the open, but where we are going to clearly be out-of-place?_

Elsa hurries to try to not keep Kristoff waiting. She has more questions than answers at this point and is hoping her friend can help her with that. Quickening her pace, Elsa doubles back and gets to the park just as the sun disappears. She wanders to a quiet corner looking around for her friend. "Kris? Where are you?", she yells against the dark.

"Hey! Over here", a voice comes back. "took you long enough!" Kristoff walks out of the shadow's his clothes are different, instead of a black hoodie and the simple mask over his face she's used to. He is wearing a dirty black cloak with yellow outlines that drapes over most of his body. It was just the perfect fit for when he needs to hide something close to his person. The collar of the cloak and his hat covers enough of his face, but it was different from Elsa's clothes. The way she wears her hoodie by design is to keep everything but her eyes hidden for long periods of time. The way Kristoff looks in this outfit gives her a terrible feeling, like one way or another, if you see him, it will only be for a moment.

Elsa hesitantly moves closer to Kristoff, "what's with your clothes?". She pauses as he gives her the coldest stare she has ever seen.

"It's about time I put this back on... The War of the Prism looks to have finally started again." His face remaining serious as he takes a step towards her, "do you even know what it means?" He takes another step, "do you even know what you've just been dragged into by helping last night?" And a third step, "I said to stay out of it for a reason", he was now right in front of her. "DO YOU EVEN GET IT?", he yells.

Elsa, refusing to break eye contact, glares right back and asks, "then what was I supposed to do? Because you had that situation _so_ well in hand!"

Kristoff's voice sounds calm, it sounds calculated, like this is normal to him. "I was simply talking to another associate about this whole situation, I didn't expect him to-"

"To fucking what?" She cuts him off. "To knock you on your ass so hard I had to come save you?"

"This is not the place to discuss this... This way", Kristoff motions for her to follow him.

Watching him turn and walk away, Elsa stays a step or two behind him, "where are we going?"

Her suspicion did not go unnoticed by Kristoff, "Don't worry it's not far, it's not safe to talk here. I think it would be best if we moved someplace a bit more private."

He walks to the edge of the park and stops at a bus stop, "see not far at all."

"A bus stop?", Elsa deadpans, "were going to talk on a bus, are you kidding me?"

Kristoff looks back at her over his shoulder, "honestly, a bus would be the best place. It has no hiding spots, and we can see everyone who gets on and off."

"Why are you acting so strangely", inquires Elsa

"We all have our secrets, this is one of mine", Kristoff explains. "It's been a long time since I've had to talk to anyone about this, it's not something anyone can get used to."

The bus arrives at that point and as Kristoff boards he pays both fares, "If you want to know more about what you may or may not have gotten yourself into, you'll get on the bus with me and have a chat."

Elsa thinks for a few seconds, turning over in her mind just how much she wants to know about this. "you getting on or what?", the bus driver asks.

_Getting on the bus with what is a better question_

As the bus driver starts to close the doors she skirts past them and glances down the row. Kristoff is the only person sitting in the bus and has chosen a seat as far away from the driver as possible. He is sitting in the back, his body language looks to have relaxed, but he still gives off an ominous vibe to Elsa. She walks down and joins him.

He is the first to speak, "last night, Facilier caught me off guard, that's all. If that was anyone else they would have killed you", his voice is still rather calm.

Elsa laughs at this, "anyone else huh? Who else can throw bolts of frost? Who else can fight with magic? Who-"

"Was completely unphased by you freezing the shit out of his hat last night", Kristoff stops her. "I want you to think, really think! Why do you think he wouldn't be surprised by that Elsa?"

She mills it over for a second then it finally comes to her, "he can use magic as well?"

"You're a rare breed Elsa, but you are not alone out there." Kristoff continues,

The realization hits her hard, "but you said associate, and that he would have killed _me_, not us. Are you working with him?"

The bus stops, Kristoff tenses up, then sighs and relaxes as the doors close with no one getting on, "No, Elsa, I used to work with the others, but when someone killed the old leader, this whole thing restarted. I tried to get out."

"What is all this...?"

"Well that's a very long story" He pulls his hat off, his eyes finally losing all the harshness they possessed. "The War of the Prism, is a fight like nothing you've ever experienced. Have you heard of the color wheel? You might have learned about it in school." Kristoff, seeing the look of confusion in Elsa's face, sighs and continues, "Each primary color, red, blue, and yellow, has a spot on the wheel." Kristoff glances out the window for a moment, then returns to his conversation. "Each secondary color, purple, green and orange, get spots between the two colors that make up that color."

Elsa follows along and stops him at this point, "that Facilier guy called himself the Purple Shadow last night, does that have to do with this?"

"Yes, this is the idea behind the war. Facilier is the color purple for this round."

Elsa raises a brow, "This round?"

"This war is thousands of years old", Kristoff clarifies, "this is not the first nor the last one that will happen."

Elsa presses a bit harder now, "so they called you Yellow Rogue, and he called me the White Queen... Whites not on the color wheel..."

"You caught that did you? There are two other colors in this, white and black. As for my name..." Kristoff looks around again, "when you get into this fight, there is only one way out... die."

Elsa looks at her friend in disbelief, "but, then how did the last war end?"

He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "The last Wars ended cause the remaining living color's pledged to work for the old leader, if you ever saw him", Kristoff closes his eyes and holds back a shudder. "The Black Nightmare was terrifying enough to make the strongest among us cower in fear."

"So you don't have to die or kill to end this thing?", Elsa inquires.

His eyes slowly opening, Kristoff thinks for just a moment and ignores her question, "You are now the potential White Queen after last night, colors tend to be people of power, be it magic or physical... I never knew exactly how emerging as a color worked, but I expect that after last night, you are on the radar. This world might just become your world."

Elsa remains silent for a second, "wait, how many people are already in this? I know the color purple is already taken by Facilier, and I am possibly white, are there any other colors active?"

"You still don't one hundred percent understand what I said before, the _only_ way out is to die... I am back in it, you keep your color from the last fight", Kristoff's face starts to grow cold and angry. "Purple, White, and Yellow are the three you know about. There are also Blue and Green active from the last games. As you said, Facilier, you, and I are the first three. Blue's identity was on a need to know basis and, as just an assassin, I didn't need to know"

Still trying to take all this information in, Elsa's head swarms with even more questions that seem to just fly out of her mouth, "Why do you want out? Can you even get out? What have I done... Will we have to fight each other eventually? Then who is Green? Why does he-"

"She", Kristoff cuts her off. Her barrage of questions now interrupted by Kristoff, he raises his hands, trying to slow her down, "Lets start with the most important. Green is the biggest threat to everyone now... Her name is Mal. She is a very powerful druid, as well as an adept apothecary. If you give her the opening, she will end your life, just like she did to the last color black. She poisoned him. He let his guard down for just a moment, he didn't notice till it was too late."

"What the fuck is the point of all this?", Elsa blurts out, "all this sounds like is a lot of people getting killed for no reason. And you... You allied with these people..." Elsa's mind takes off into terrible places, "why would you help them? Kill... for them?"

"Because not all of us have magic, and keep your voice down", Kristoff counters very bluntly. "Not everyone gets lucky and is born with the ability to defend themselves, I was just a dopey guy before this became what I call life. I worked at a zoo, I took care of elephants, lions, and reindeer, and then... Well, let's not go into my life right now." Kristoff puts a hand on Elsa's shoulder, "I want you to know, in the next few days, someones going to approach you, try to recruit you for their agenda. That is when you are going to have to make your choice, between the life you know, and the life I know you want."

"What does that even mean! Just stop being so cryptic.", Elsa pleads, clearly a bit shaken up about this.

Kristoff turns away from her, "there is no one who is born only good or only bad, all of us are just the result of the decisions we make along the way. Mal will probably be the one to come see you, since Facilier and you already have history. They will offer you a job, it will pay amazingly, give you authority over majority of the city, and let you have your hand in everything, from each petty theft to shipments of drugs coming in." His voice trails off like this is the last thing he's going to say. "The last leader turned the power he gained from winning into a criminal syndicate that ran this city, that's why it went to shit so fast and on such a grand scale.", His began emitting an aura of uneasiness, as the realization set in that this might be the last time he would see Elsa as a friend. "I won't blame you for it, hell, for a long time, I took the money. I fought innocent people for jaded people, I've killed for stupid reasons all for the sake of a big pay check. Deep down, I'm not sure who I am anymore, part of me wants to save this city, but are my hands too bloody...? I'm tired Elsa, I want a city people are proud of, and by staying with Mal, this city is only going to rot more."

The mood was heavy, Elsa was trying to think of something to say but she could not form the words.

_I want to help make this place better... but if I take this job I might be able to afford to get out at some point, start over... Hide. Get Anna and me away from this hell hole of a city and go far far away._

The bus stops again, "this is where I am getting off, if you want to join me let me know after they contact you." He stands and walks a few steps away, "I need you to see both sides, hear both offers. If you choose to join me, I want you to know exactly what you are turning down by doing so." He turns swiftly gets off the bus and before the doors shut he is already gone.


	11. Dinner and a Show: Part 1

'What time will dinner be ready?', Elsa texts to her sister. She puts her mask over her face and makes sure none of her features are showing. Her phone vibrates after another moment. The name 'Aladdin' flashes across the phone.

_How many fucking times do I have to ignore your call before you get that I don't want to deal with you today?_

She hits ignore and the phone beeps again, 'Dinner will be ready around 9, can you make it out of work by then?' Elsa checks the time and does a quick calculation in her head.

_It's seven-thirty now, and the bus dropped me off by where Kristoff and I were last night. If I can skate home, I will have about an hour to make a target and get some cash tonight. Just keep thinking about Anna... Get this shit done and make it back to her._

A dreamy smile sprawling across her face, she thinks about the nails that dug into her back earlier that night. She bites her lip and closes her eyes, trying to remember exactly how it felt. "Anna", she moans out loud. Suddenly a wave of guilt hit her.

_She's your fucking sister god dammit... If she found out about this she would think you were disgusting._

Her mind fighting against her again, stops her daydream and she opens her eyes. A woman's voice calls from behind her, "well, well, well..." She spins around to find three people behind her. Three short black bangs hanging out from under the girl in fronts bandana, "it's a bit late to be out for a walk isn't it?", she mocks, "don't you think so Banzai?"

The man to her left lets out a laugh his mohawk shaking along with his stomach, "Yeah, way to late for a walk, what do you think Ed?"

The last man just giggling madly, his eyes are the only things visible through his mask. As one of them looks at Elsa, the other darts off to the side.

Elsa sighs and smiles behind her mask and keys into her phone, 'More than enough time! I just need to finish cleaning up and I'll be on my way! :D'

Banzai looks down his large nose at Elsa, "Shenzi what the fuck is this? This little bitch thinks she's cute trying to ignore us! Can we just fuck her up already so we can go eat?"

Laughing, Shenzi boasts, "you will be our fourth victim tonight! Sorry girl, but you are in the wrong place at the real wrong time."

"No, no, no", Elsa retorts without looking up from her phone, "I'm actually right where and when I need to be." Elsa chuckles a bit to herself, "now I don't need to go looking for someone to mug cause you three brought the money right to me!"

The three falter at Elsa's confidence, Banzai finally speaking up for the group, "screw this it's one girl, I'm gonna fuck you up!"

Elsa lifts her head high, "please... Call me White Queen."

* * *

Anna sets out plates and smiles warmly at the dinner table. She wastes no time straightening up the plates, the silverware, she even put out small candles in the middle of the table. Her face flashes guilt for a moment, that she quickly covers up with a forced smile. She sighs and walks into the kitchen. She opens the oven letting good smells fill the house, and hears the front door open.

"Elsa?", she calls absentmindedly.

"Hey! I'm back", Elsa shouts back, "my manager let me take a bottle of wine home. I know you don't usually drink but I figured that we could have some together."

"Hm...", Anna tosses around the idea.

Before she can respond, Elsa continues, "I'm gonna get cleaned up real fast since I still have like twenty minutes before dinner should be ready." She puts the bottle on the side table by the couch and runs upstairs to the bathroom not even stopping to look into the dining room. She dashes into the bathroom, locks the door, and looks in the mirror. Filth and dirt cover her from head to toe, her tussle with the three other muggers, not only gave her a pocket full of money, but a warm feeling in her chest. The way her heart was pounding wasn't like the way she felt when she mugged random people on the street. It grew every time she thinks about it. She feels stronger, happier, more alive than ever before.

She jumps in the shower real fast and thinks about her talk with Kristoff, about what she's going to do when Mal comes calling, and about how whatever she decides will affect not only her, but Anna as well. Her mind starts to wander thinking about her sister, then her hand begins to follow. It snakes its way down her body, and begins to shake a bit more with each inch she pushes south. Her mouth falls open as her breathing grows fast and heavy. The feelings of Anna against her come flooding back, she could almost feel the nails in her back again. She could feel the heat growing between her legs, her fingers were so close. Her eyes half-lidded, she thinks back to her dream, to the roller coaster of feelings she's had over the past twenty-four hours.

_Fuck... Oh God... I fucking need this... I fucking want this so bad... _

The haze clouding her mind was almost unbearable. The control over her hand slowly slips away the further down it slides.

_... Anna!_

Loosing control, her hand sends electric shocks through her body with every touch, every movement. Her mouth hangs opens and her eyes screw shut. Every nerve in her body was pulsing with pleasure, her hand moves tenuously, her imagination running wild. Picturing Anna behind her in the shower, her hands sliding across her body. Continuing to fantasize about Anna and grinding into her hand for a few moments, she finally allows two fingers to slip inside. Her eyes shoot open and she bites her lip to keep the moans from escaping. Her legs almost give out on her and she grabs the wall to keep from falling over as she starts to moves in and out of herself.

_Anna... _

Her mind races, her sister zipping through her head. Her glances. Her touches. Her beautiful face. Her perfect body.

_ANNA..._

She speeds up her movements, the steam from the shower slowly disappearing from her sight. Her legs cannot hold her up anymore, the pleasure coursing through her makes her drop to her knees. Her hand leaving a trail of frost down the wall. It takes only a second for her to adjust, but her fingers glide in and out of her without stopping. Her free hand open to explore now that it was no longer keeping her standing. It finds its way to her breast, intensifying her pleasure, and any control her brain still had slips away.

**_ANNA..._**

Elsa felt her body tilt over, her mouth wide open again. Panting. Feeling. Moaning. Yearning. Needing. The only thing she could think about was the pure bliss wracking through her body. Her hands moved faster and faster, she couldn't feel the water anymore, she couldn't think, she couldn't control herself. The only thing she was feeling is the pull inside her winding tighter and tighter. Her only concern was releasing that tension. Then she saw her sisters face behind her closed eyes before everything went white.

ANNA!

Everything that built up to this point began to explode. Her back arched, and she quivered under her own orgasm. Her fingers very slowly still working their way in and out of her. She was riding this high as far as she could, but little by little her mind started taking back over and she removes her fingers.

"Elsa?"

Panic shot through her and pulled her harshly back down to reality.

"Elsa, are you okay? You just screamed my name, what happened?"

Anna was calling from outside the door, concern in her voice as she tried to reach her sister.

All of Elsa's senses restart and the guilt hits her almost as hard as the terror of what she has done. She props herself up and sees the entire shower with a layer of ice over it, just like her room from the night before. This time she didn't feel drained though, after all that, she feels more energized than before.

"Elsa?", panic overtaking Anna's voice, and the door knob starts to jingle as the younger girl tries to get in.

_SAY SOMETHING! DO SOMETHING! FUCKING MOVE! YOU CAN WALLOW IN SELF PITTY LATER!_

Elsa finally regains control of her voice and manages to stammer out, "I-I'm okay... I just slipped and fell in the shower. My ass hurts but other than that I'm fine."

The jingling stops, "oh my god, don't ever do that again. That scared the hell out of me", Anna sighs.

"It scared the hell out of me as well", Elsa mutters to herself.

Anna steadies her breath, "dinner's ready when you are, I'm gonna go finish taking it out of the oven."

Elsa hears her sister walk away. She looks at her hand, partly covered with frost and her own wetness, and clenches it to a fist. As the guilt sets in, the anger rises in her chest, she murmurs, "you are so fucking sick, Elsa..."


End file.
